


Drunk

by myaekingheart



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, accept my unedited rarepair crap, i didn't proofread this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaekingheart/pseuds/myaekingheart
Summary: The drunk mind speaks the sober heart. This is especially true for Shizune.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Shizune
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this omake: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2VSaKznDz98

Shizune downed another cup of sake, her cheeks bright and blushing. With each sip, her body grew warmer and a bubbly happiness rose up from the pit of her chest. Kurenai watched from across the table in concern.

“So what’s he like?” Shizune slurred, looking to her comrade with googly eyes.

“W-what?” Kurenai asked. “What is who like?”

“You know: Asuma!” Shizune exclaimed.

Kurenai dropped her eyes, fighting the blood rushing to her cheeks. “How would I know?” she asked quietly. And here she thought they had been doing so well keeping their relationship a secret.

“Oh, come on!” Shizune laughed. “It’s so obvious you’ve got a thing for each other! So what’s he like? Come on! Spill the beans!”

By now, they were starting to attract attention. From across the room, a familiar masked face peered over from the bar, curious. Kurenai hid her face behind her hand and begged Shizune to keep her voice down.

“He’s a total tank in bed, isn’t he?” Shizune mused, leaning closer with a scandalous little smile on her face. Before Kurenai could respond, however, Shizune’s eyes dropped to the woman’s bust and she sighed, dropping her head onto the table. “You’re so lucky, Kurenai! You really are the whole package. No wonder Asuma likes you so much! You could really get any guy you wanted. I wish guys looked at me like that!”

Suddenly apprehensive, Kurenai crossed her arms across her chest and reassured, “I’m sure plenty of guys take an interest in you, Shizune!” She hoped she sounded genuine. Not that she thought of Shizune as undesirable, but rather this whole situation had left her nervous. Shizune’s reactions were unpredictable and Kurenai did not want to say something that would make matters worse.

Wailing, Shizune poured herself another glass of sake—head still resting on the table, by the way. “Yeah, and every one of them is a dud!” she complained. “You should see some of the guys I meet! Nothing but weirdos, whackos, freaks and losers!”

Shizune’s voice was reaching uncomfortable volumes now. The barkeep eyed them suspiciously, sending a warning glare to Kurenai that if she didn’t get her friend under control soon, he was going to kick them out. Laughing nervously, Kurenai reached her hand across the table and said softly, “Maybe we should call it a night.”

“But why?” Shizune asked, offended. “We’ve only just begun! The night is still young—unlike me!”

Kurenai blinked, muttering to herself in confusion, “But we’re the same age…?” At this rate, she’d need a miracle to get herself out of this uncomfortable situation. Panicked, she searched the room—it felt as if all eyes were on them, but she hoped her intuition was wrong. And then, out of nowhere, a voice.

“Hopefully not all of those guys are freaks and losers.”

Taken aback, both Kurenai and Shizune turned to find none other than Kakashi standing before them. He leaned against the back of their booth, a welcome smile on his face. Kurenai was almost embarrassed with how relieved she was to see him. She didn’t necessarily want to pawn the problem off to him, but if he would be willing then she certainly would not protest.

In her drunken state, it took Shizune a moment to recognize who exactly had just interrupted their conversation. Once it registered, however, she frowned and fell onto the table again. “Oh god, not you!” she complained. “Just when I thought everything was going just fine!”

Kakashi blinked, confused. “Have I interrupted something?” he asked. Deep down, though, he already knew the answer was yes. For a moment, he regretted walking over to them but at the same time, he could sense Kurenai’s anxiety and he knew Shizune would likely make a scene if the barkeep had to approach them himself.

Shizune took one last swig of sake before glaring at Kakashi and replying, “No. As a matter of fact, I was just leaving!” She scooted awkwardly out of the booth, stumbled to her feet, and approached the door. Kurenai shot Kakashi a pleading expression. He understood in an instant.

“Wait a minute! Shizune!” he called after her. She paused, hand on the doorknob, swung around to look at him. He smiled back at her as he reached over to open the door for her, offering, “Let me walk you home.”

While she didn’t push him away, she made it very clear that she wasn’t happy about this. “I’m a big girl, Kakashi! I can take care of myself” Shizune insisted.

Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from veering into foot traffic. “I know you are” he whispered. “But is it so wrong for a man to want to make sure a woman makes it home safely?”

Frowning, Shizune mumbled, “I guess not.” She could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. She crossed her arms and looked away from him, wishing he would just disappear. “What’s got you acting so nice to me, anyway?” she then asked after a few moments of silence.

“Well” Kakashi started, “I would hate for something to happen to you on your way home. I hate to say it, but you’re not exactly in a position to effectively avoid being taken advantage of.”

She hated the insinuation, but she couldn’t even bring herself to argue with him. Huffing, she mumbled, “Not that anyone would want to take advantage of me in the first place.”

“Hmm?” Kakashi asked, peering around to better view her face. “What was that?”

Shizune turned bright red as she swatted him away, insisting that it was nothing. She couldn’t look at him right now. She couldn’t stand the feel of his hand on her shoulder, warm and tender. It was just too much. Maybe it was just the alcohol or the moonlight but looking at him right now made her stomach flip. There was no reason for him to be so nice to her right now.

And then her stomach did, in fact, flip. With a lurch, she clapped her hand over her mouth before staggering into an alleyway and getting violently sick. Once she was finished and had caught her breath, she turned slowly to find Kakashi standing over her, a hand on the small of her back.

“You okay?” he asked. There was a glimmer in his eyes, a softness to his expression. Maybe he truly did care. Shizune laughed nervously, wiping her hand with the back of her mouth.

“Just great” she whispered weakly, forcing a fake smile. Kakashi helped her to her feet as he escorted her the rest of the way home. They said nothing about his strong arm wrapped around her, about the way her head instinctively rested against his chest. She felt embarrassed for even needing his support and yet at the same time, she was almost grateful. It felt kind of nice, being with him like this. It was rare that a man as handsome as Kakashi was so tender and caring toward her.

When they reached her apartment, Kakashi looked to Shizune expectantly. “Do you have your keys?” he asked after a beat of silence.

“Oh! Right, my keys” she laughed nervously. She dug around in her pouch for them, feet still unsteady, before finally pulling them out. She narrowed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as she focused on inserting it into the keyhole, but it was no use. Had there always been five keyholes? And why wouldn’t they just stay still?

Kakashi let her struggle for only a few moments before he rested a hand atop hers, softly offering, “Here, let me do it.” She watched him take the keys from her, glide the blade effortlessly into the hole, turn, and open the door. A smug, proud smile touched his lips as he held her keys back out to her. Shizune pursed her lips and pushed her way inside. Only she had forgotten to turn on a light and so within a matter of seconds, she had tripped and felt herself tumbling face-first toward the floor.

With lightning-fast reflexes, Kakashi flicked the light switch on and reached out to catch her. “You ought to watch where you’re going” he jested and Shizune was so weak.

She grinned at him, musing, “I meant to do that” before kicking her shoes off at the door. Her apartment was so hot and small, she could feel herself beginning to sweat. Without a single moment of hesitation, she spread her kimono open so as to air out her chest. She lacked cleavage, especially compared to Tsunade, but that did not mean she was totally flat-chested. Kakashi’s cheeks burned as he politely looked away.

“Is there anything else I can do before I go?” he asked, inching his way toward the door. Shizune collapsed on the couch, sprawled out and sighing. Any inhibitions she may have had while sober flew right out the window. She considered his question for a moment before asking of him something he had never expected, nor was he sure he could oblige.

“You should kiss me, Kakashi” she sighed.

Blinking, Kakashi froze in his spot. “I-I should what?” he asked.

Shizune rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in her throw pillow. “That’s exactly what I thought!” she whined. “Do you have any idea the last time I was kissed by someone? Huh? Neither do I! No one wants me. I’m going to end up a pathetic old spinster just like Lady Tsunade!”

“Shizune…” Kakashi sighed. He felt bad for her. Really, he did. But he also knew she was not in her right mind. He could never take advantage of a woman while she was intoxicated. He also knew he couldn’t leave her alone while she was still hysterical. He cautiously stepped around to sit on the arm of the couch, his hand hovering over her upper back as he considered whether a comforting touch was appropriate or not. “I doubt you’re going to end up alone” he assured her. “Besides, isn’t there that saying about having to kiss a couple frogs before you find a prince?”

Shizune sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. “What prince is going to want to kiss me?!” she whined. “What do I have that makes me so special? Nothing, that’s what!”

The corner of Kakashi’s lips twitched upward and not for the first time in his life was he grateful for wearing a mask. “Well, I think you’re pretty smart” he offered. “And organized. After all, not everyone can keep up with Lady Tsunade like you can. I’m sure the village wouldn’t run nearly as smoothly without all of your help.”

“You think so?” Shizune asked. Kakashi nodded. While it was true that she did have a better handle on Lady Tsunade than anyone else, she wasn’t sure if that made her feel any better. She was so much more than just the hokage’s assistant. More often than not, it felt like she simply faded into the background.

Kakashi finally gave in and placed a hand gently on Shizune’s upper back. A shiver ran down her spine at his touch and he automatically thought better of himself. This was a mistake. He needed to calm her down and then leave as soon as possible. But now the words were spilling out of his mouth on their own accord, like an avalanche. He was powerless to stop it. “I know you probably think that all guys really care about is a voluptuous figure and sex appeal, but that’s not necessarily true. After all, all of that is only temporary. Unless your Lady Tsunade, of course, but she uses ninjutsu to keep herself looking young so that doesn’t count. I think that all of the things you have, however, last much longer than youth and beauty. You have a kind heart and you’re pleasant to be around. You always handle stressful situations better than most other people I know—and I know, you face _a lot_ of stressful situations”—here, he chuckled softly, thinking of all the chaos that the hokage always put her through.

By now, Shizune had turned to look at him in her periphery, eyes wide as she absorbed every word. Where was he going with this? She was afraid to know. She had a feeling, but she didn’t want to jump the gun. It was far too unrealistic anyway. Kakashi would never.

But then he said it and that was when Shizune knew for certain she was losing her mind. Scratching the back of his neck, Kakashi dropped his gaze to the floor as he added quietly, “If anything, I think it’s even safe to say that you’re, I don’t know…maybe even cute.”

_Cute._ Kakashi thought she was _cute?_ Shizune’s face turned bright red. The smallest of gasps escaped her lips as she buried her face in the throw pillow again and it finally registered in Kakashi’s head what he had said and what he was doing. He immediately removed his hand from Shizune’s upper back and leapt to his feet. His eyes darted to the door. He needed to leave.

“Well, I’m glad to see you’re feeling better and I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow!” he abruptly added, backing up toward the exit. He anticipated her response but when she said nothing, he suddenly feared the worst. He watched with sharp focus as he waited for her shoulder blades to shift with her breathing. When it was clear her breath was shallow and calm, he knew then that she had somehow fallen asleep. Hadn’t she? He needed to be sure. Sneaking nearer, he peeked around to catch a glimpse of her face—or what he could see of it with the way she was laying. Sleeping with her face directly buried in her pillow wasn’t going to do her any favors, however. He hated to think of her suffocating in her sleep. With a gentle hand, he slowly turned her head so that she could breathe more comfortably and for a moment, his heart leapt out of his chest. He pulled the blanket down from the back of the couch and draped it over her carefully before brushing the bangs back out of her face. She looked so sweet and peaceful, even with her sticky forehead and messy hair. His lips twitched and carefully, cautiously, he tugged down his mask to plant the slightest of kisses on the tip of her nose. He drew back immediately, panicked, as she wrinkled her nose, fearing the confrontation of her waking up. She had asked for this, though, hadn’t she? For him to kiss her? And it wasn’t like he was taking advantage of her. It was just a kiss on the nose. It was platonic. Insignificant. Everything would be fine.

Once it was clear that she was out of it for the night, Kakashi calmed. He cupped her cheek once, a silent prayer that she would at least not be unbearably hungover in the morning, before whispering, “Sleep well, Shizune.”

As he turned and approached the door again, he could hear her shift on the couch. He considered peering back at her but thought better of it. He had already overstayed his welcome. He needed to leave. Just as he turned the doorknob, however, he heard it: her voice, soft and sleepy. “Goodnight…Kakashi…”

He barely acknowledged it, only pausing for a split second, before slipping out of her apartment. He pressed his back against the wall and sucked in a deep breath, looking up to the moon and stars. Now he was the one who was so damn weak.


End file.
